


Shower?

by Jeni (BellaGattino)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/Jeni





	Shower?

I sighed as I rolled over, I could tell my back was burning and I was damned if I was going to have a tanned back and a creamy white front. I opened one eye as my sun was suddenly blocked.

"You're blocking my sun." I said squinting up at Aj who stood looking down at me dripping water. "And your getting me all wet." I was answered only by a laugh.

"What?" Still, no answer just his beautiful brown eyes locking into my eyes.

"Just enjoying the view." He said finally sitting down beside me forcing me to move over. I smiled at him as he ran his hand down my stomach, "Feel like taking a shower?"

"What? No. We have company." I said thinking of Melissa and Nick.

"So. It's not like they will know."

"Alex. No." I said firmly. I turned my head away from him as he gave me his puppy eyes. He knew I couldn't resist them. "Alex, I said no and I mean it."

"Oh well. I think I know what is better for you. You go in now, go to the bathroom and wait for me, or" he said running his first finger around and around my bellybutton, "Or I pick you up over my shoulder and carry you in announcing what we are going to do." I looked at him shocked. I knew he would. I had no choice.

"Alex. That's not very fair."

"Life's not fair. I promise," He whispered leaning in closely to my ear, "I will make it worth it." He kissed me beneath the ear. I sighed and climbed from the lounge chair.

I smiled at Mel as I passed her going toward the house. He knew that I wouldn't be able to resist him. Damn him. I hated it when he got into these moods. He had been in this mood for at least two weeks. When he wanted it, he took it, though I thought as I climbed the stairs, I didn't really mind. I smiled and entered the bathroom. I closed the door and sat down on the counter. It seemed like forever before he came in but when he did my heart began to beat faster. He stopped in front of me forcing my legs to open.

"You know I love you right?" He said pushing my long brown hair behind my ear.

"Yes." I said turning my lips into his hand as he paused at my cheek. He returned the gesture by kissing the opposite side of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly as he lifted me and pulled me closer to the edge of the counter. Closer to him letting me feel his attraction to me. He kissed down my neck and onto my shoulder. He reached behind me and pulled the top strap of my bikini loose letting my breasts fall into his hands. I leaned back my head resting on the mirror as he tortured my breast. He kept his manhood pressed firmly against me occasionally grinding into me making me moan quietly. He continued to lick around my breast bringing both of my nipples to hard pebbles as he slipped his hands behind me and untied the last string of my bikini tossing the fabric over his shoulder. He reached his hands behind my back gently lifting me back into a normal sitting position. He ran his hands down my back until he encountered my bikini bottoms. I placed my hands on the counter as he pulled them off of my legs tossing them over his shoulder also.

"As much as I want this to last," He said as I ran my nails down his chest following his happy trail to the waist band of his swim trunks, "I can't wait any longer." I ran my fingers on each hand under the waist band while keeping his attention on me by licking my lips. He closed the distance between us slipping his tongue between my lips effectively taking my breath away as I pushed his pants down. He leaned back from me as his manhood sprang free from its confining material. No words were exchanged as I leaned back and he lifted my leg and held it up across his arm. I watched as his manhood entered me gently. The sight making the sensations so much stronger that I couldn't handle it all. My head fell back as I lost control of my body. I felt myself coming closer and closer to the crest the deeper he slipped inside me.

"Look at me," he said his voice breaking when he was in fully to the hilt. I opened my eyes and he pushed even deeper into me causing my breath to catch. He didn't move but my body was too far gone. Aj smothered my moan with his lips as he pulled out and pushed back. "Come for me baby." He said as he started his rhythm, slowly pulling out and pushing back in even slower.

"Aj please." I groaned wanting the climax that was just out of my grasp. Aj sped up his thrusts, pulling my hips even closer to the edge of the counter as he pounded into me pushing me over the edge. His fingertips dug into my hips as he pounded into me faster. I watched him watching our joining and felt him grow within me.

"Come for me baby," I ran my nails up his biceps as his motions began to slow. His eyes looked deeply into mine as he slammed into me one last time, groaning his completion. He released my hips, wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to his body keeping himself deeply buried within me.

After our breathing had slowed, he pulled away from me, kissing me gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Alex," I answered him welcoming his kiss again.

'ready for that shower?"

"Yeah I think I am."


End file.
